What Might Have Been
by daul52
Summary: What might've happened if the series had continued? Ace/Lexi, and maybe some other pairings...Rated T for terrific!  and because I'm paranoid
1. Hiding Places

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Warner Bros. owns this, so...

**~What Might Have Been~**

Chapter 1: Hiding Places

It was a normal day at the Loonatics headquarters in Acmetropolis. Slam was inhaling food by the minute, while Tech chased Rev around his laboratory for touching something highly important. Ace was on his meditating pedestal, doing just that: meditating.

Well, that, and thinking about a certain female bunny.

She was starting to cause problems for him, what with her wreaking havoc on his senses every time she was in the same room. She wouldn't stay out of his mind, and he was losing sleep over her. And even when he did sleep, it was only to dream of her, anyway.

_Cut it out!_ he told himself, _you're MEDITATING, not thinking about…_

"LEXIEEEEEEEEEE!" he heard Duck screech. He heard very feminine giggles, and a fast padding coming his way. His door opened, and in dashed the object of his thoughts.

"Ace!" Lexi shrieked. "Hide me!" She ran around him and crouched behind his stand that he was still sitting upon, barely peeking out from behind it.

"What are you —?" he started, but then Duck came crashing in, looking frazzled and slightly demented.

"WHERE IS SHE?" he demanded, coming up next to Ace, glaring him in the eye. Ace chuckled and said, "Lex? Haven't seen her since training this morning. Why, is she up to something?"

Duck narrowed his eyes, and said, "Yes, and I know that you know that I know that you know something about this." Ace's eyes widened in false innocence. "I'd have to say I know not a thing about where our lovely lady friend went."

That seemed to convince the duck, for he stormed out the way he came in, muttering, "I swear, if I miss my soaps because of this…!" Ace laughed, and turned to where Lexi was hiding. She had a murderous expression on her face.

"'Lovely lady friend'?" she quoted darkly. He shrugged and said, "I got rid of him, didn't I?" She rolled her eyes, then stood up, brushing herself off. "May I ask why he was searching for you?" he inquired, watching her. She smirked, recalling what had happened earlier…

"I sorta…um…well, you see…" she seemed to have trouble starting out, then it didn't matter anymore, because she was giggling so much. "I…I…I hid his S-special Edition My Little Pony toy in…in…in my room, and I l-locked it, and he's FURIOUS and it's…it's…!" She dropped to the floor with the force of her laughter.

Ace couldn't help but smile. She looked so cute rolling on the floor, holding her middle as if it hurt her to laugh any more. She was so out of breath from expressing her amusement at her friend that her giggles were coming out soundless. Pretty soon she was gasping for air, which she used just to keep right on with her merriment.

After a while, she calmed down, wiping her eyes where tears had run from laughing too hard for too long. She sighed in contentment, then gasped for a new reason: Duck was standing in the door, shooting daggers at her with his eyes.

"Why you little – !" He leaped for her, but she dodged and grasped Ace's hand. "RUN FOR IT!" she screamed, pulling him along behind her. He obeyed, and they were running off down the hall, with Duck close behind. They took a few turns, then she whispered, "Quick! In here!" and pulled him into a dark hideaway closet with her. It didn't give them a whole lot of space, but he found that he didn't mind being so close to her.

They listened as their pursuer ran past them, with no inkling of where they really were. She was doing all she could not to let her giggles escape her, but it turned out to be too much of a battle. They started leaking out of her, and Ace pulled her into a hug so as to smother them against his muscular chest. She brought her arms around his midsection to secure her closer to him to more effectively muffle the noise. He could feel her shaking with pent-up amusement, and couldn't help feeling a rush of affection for her.

_This will definitely NOT be helping my sleeping_, he thought ruefully. She sighed, and, if possible, cuddled even closer. He caught his breath as she looked up at him, her emerald eyes sparkling with mirth and something else. Maybe he was just seeing what he wanted to see, or maybe it was the lack of lighting, but he swore it was love in her gaze.

He let his eyes drift down to her pink lips. How soft and kissable they looked up close like this, even in the dark. He watched them as she closed her eyes, whispered, "Ace…" and tilted her mouth up in an invitation for his to join hers. He leaned down and obliged her, shutting his own eyes and gently moving his lips over hers.

It was a sweet kiss, very light, but there was a whole lot of emotion packed in. They broke apart, their breathing a bit choppy. They stared at each other for a few moments, letting the implications of what they had just done sink in.

"Lexi, I – " he started, but she cut him off. "Please don't apologize," she said, putting a finger on his lips to shush him. "Now, let's see if we're safe to go." And with that, she withdrew from him and opened the door a crack.

"It's clear," she cheerily informed him. He was almost sad that they're time together was already over. Oh well, if she could act like nothing had happened, then so could he. "All right," he said smoothly, and motioned for her to lead the way out. She bounced out, light as one of Duck's feathers and as graceful as a ballerina. He wanted to snatch her up again and kiss her senseless for being so cute and adorable.

_GAH!_, he chastised himself for such thinking. _Note to self: keep your hands OFF the second in command..._ He strode out of their hiding place like it was the most natural thing in the world and watched her prance down the hallway, her pink little cottontail swishing to the beat of her steps.

…_and your thoughts,_ he finished hopelessly, traipsing to his room.


	2. Exercise

Chapter 2: Exercise

_He kissed me! Ace kissed me!_ The words were like a catchy song, stuck in her head with no chance of being forgotten in the near future. She reached the hallway to her room and started dancing down it. It didn't matter who saw her, she was too euphoric to care.

So what, if her first kiss was in a closet where she was hiding from a super-powered duck because she hid his My Little Pony? It didn't bother her, seeing as the person who issued it was the one person she loved most in this world. And any other world, at that.

Even though she had sworn off feeling more than friendship for any male, she couldn't help it this time. Ace was so much different than that other guy had been. He understood her when no one else did. _And he kissed me!_

She could barely contain squeals of happiness, so when she reached her room, she threw herself onto her bed, buried her face in a pillow and screamed in pure joy. She thought about him, and the way he looked when he held her. His deep blue eyes glittered like sapphires, and she thought she could just drown in them. She got up, a huge smile on her face, and undressed from her uniform, trading it for her usual colors and a training outfit, consisting of navy shorts and a matching tank top. She walked over to her dresser, and popped the earphones of her iPod in. When she pressed play, the song "Roll With It" by Easton Corbin was first on the playlist. She turned it up, and skipped on down to the training room.

She blasted apart targets and kick-boxed dummies to their deaths as she starred in her own little concert. Her songs kept playing, and she just kept on singing as she headed toward their track to work on some endurance running. Well, running with some jazzed up dance moves.

"What you've got, boy, is hard to find…I think about it all the time…" she sang doing cartwheels, back-hand springs, and flips. "I'm all struck out, my heart is fried…I just can't get you off my mind…" Handstands followed, and she walked on like that, finally tossing her feet over to a backbend and lifting herself up.

On it went, and after a while she got some company.

_What-on-Acmetropolis-could-that-be?-Did-Duck-leave-his-stereo-on-while-jamming-in-the-shower?_ Rev wondered, hearing some great singing coming from the distance. _Wait-a-second-that's-not-the-direction-it's-coming-from-it's-more-like-the-training-room… who-could-be-in-there?_

He sped off to the training room, and found his only female teammate in there, running and dancing to her own singing. He then noticed her headphones. _Ah-so-it's-not-her-own_

_-singing-she's-dancing-and-working-out-to-but-still-she-sounds-really-good-I-should-bring-the-rest-of-the-team-and-show-them!_

Rev raced to the lab, where Tech was working diligently on some sort of super-hi-tech gizmo. "Tech!" Rev exclaimed, "It's-Lexi-she's-got-such-a-beautiful-voice-and-she's-singing-now-only-she-doesn't-know-that-I-know-and-that-I'm-telling-you-and-the-rest-of-the-team-and-she's-in-the-training-room-and-ohh-you-gotta-hear-her!" With that, Rev was off again, headed to the kitchen.

"Slam!-go-to-the-training-room-Lexi's-singing-and-it's-to-die-for!-she's-amazing!-hurry-hurry-before-she-knows-you're-there!" And again, he ran away.

_Knockknockknockknockknock_. "Duck!-it's-Lexi!-she's – " the door opened to reveal a groggy Duck. Apparently, he had been taking a nap to relieve him of his stress from losing his pony toy.

"GO AWAY!" yelled Duck, slamming the door in Rev's face. Rev rolled his eyes, and went on his way to Ace's room.

Knockknockknockknockknock. "Ace!-it's-Lexi!-she's – " Again, the door opened, but a more wide-awake teammate greeted him with worry written plainly all over his face. "Is she okay?" Ace asked. Rev nodded rapidly and carried on with his message. "Anyways-she's-in-the-training-room-and-she-must-be-happy-about-something-cuz-she's-dancing-and-singing-love-songs-and-she's-really-really-_really_-good-at-it!" He raced away to go to the training room, with a stunned Ace left to follow at a much slower pace.

_She's…happy? Dancing? Singing love songs? Could it be that…it was because of _him_?_ Ace shook his head, not only to clear his mind, but to answer that question. Nah, there wasn't any way she could've been happy about what happened between them.

_Unless she _wanted_ it to happen,_ a little part of his heart whispered. He ignored it and went to the training room, to see if what Rev said was true or not.

For the most part, he wasn't lying, that was for sure. Yes, she was in the training room, and yes she was dancing around the track. But she wasn't singing. Anything that sounded as heavenly and as beautiful as that could not merely be classified as just plain _singing_.

"Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug…" she sang out, grabbing her high school baton and twirling it, doing amazing moves. She tossed it up, spun three times, caught it, and kept spinning. _Why didn't she ever show me _that_? _he wondered.

He saw that she was wearing the navy outfit she got on her last trip to Nike Outfitters. It looked good on her, highlighting her facial features, abs, and muscular legs. He belatedly noticed the rest of the team was there too, ogling her and her talents. He felt an odd pang of jealousy, because that was his Lexi they were watching.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. _His_ Lexi?

Well, yeah, he had trained her in the beginning. Now she was so strong that she really could make him actually work to win. Sometimes, it even happened to end up that he had to give up, cuz she just kept coming at him. But did that make her _his_?

No, not really.

But then there was the kiss. And these feelings he'd been fighting for some time now. The ones that made him crazy possessive and protective of her. If he couldn't see where she was in a battle, he completely freaked. It had gotten to the point where he didn't even care what happened to Zodavia, as long as Lexi was okay. That definitely wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Yet it had happened to be that way. It had started gradually, with him noticing the little things that most annoyed him about her. Like the way her hair hung in her face all the time, why couldn't she just put it up so her eyes could be seen? Or how she always seemed happy, even in the worst of situations, why couldn't she be a realist?

These things that so bothered him at first, eventually grew on him and were made more endearing. No matter how hard she tried to keep her hair out of the way, it kept falling down, and her every attempt to put it up was adorable. Her optimism, he had to admit, had kept him fighting when he wanted to give up.

And now he couldn't get her out of his mind. He noticed the even littler details, like whenever she'd skip a meal (which she desperately needed, if you asked him), or when she'd try styling her hair some other way. He was starting to read her, too. He never knew how much she kept hidden behind her cheery façade.

He could tell the exact moment when she realized that she was being watched. She must've had that thing cranked awfully loud for her not to have heard them all enter the room. She stopped, turned around, and her beautiful bright green eyes were as round as saucers. Her jaw dropped, and a pretty blush could be detected spreading across her face, since she high-tailed it to the main room, and to her bedroom, he presumed.

_Oh my gosh! How long were they standing there? Did they see it ALL?_ Lexi pondered all of this as she slammed her door behind her. Again, she threw herself down on her bed, but from embarrassment this time. She glumly stared out her window, wondering how to escape her teammates, just for a little while.

Wait…window? Yes, a plan was forming in her head. She could use her jet-pack to sail out the window and go run in the park or something! The civilians had never seen her out of uniform before, so they wouldn't recognize her to pester her with questions.

She gave herself a once-over in her mirror. _A girl can't go in public looking like trash_, Lexi thought. She brushed out her hair, and flopped her ears back into a ponytail. She didn't bother with makeup and, happily noting that her blush from the scene before had mostly faded, she jetted out the window.

_Okay, Lex, let's jet!_ she exclaimed to herself.

She flew in the air for a few minutes, then found a secluded area in a park to land. She stashed away her jet-pack in a few bushes, and jogged a while around the park. If she was thinking ahead, she would've changed into something less…_revealing_, she thought. She was getting some appreciative stares from the male population, and more than a few envious ones from the girls. She just turned her iPod up, and continued on her way.

She didn't notice when she was joined by someone else. A male jogger had finally gotten up the courage to accompany her. She looked over, and, when she got over her surprise, smiled at him and waved. He fainted, and she paused, having never seen such a thing from a man, but then continued on her way, thinking how odd that was. No one had ever swooned over her before. She really wasn't that pretty.

"I think so," a deep, rumbling voice came from behind her. She jumped a little bit, unaware that she had spoken what her mind said. She stopped, and turned, seeing who was here with her now. He was taller, anthropomorphic like herself. He was a bunny, also like herself. He wasn't all that bad looking, either, his muscles seeming to come from everywhere. But he seemed…familiar, somehow.

"The name's Pierce. Pierce Rabbit," he said, extending a hand to her. She accepted it and put on a radiant smile. "My name's Lexi Bunny," she returned. His hand lingered a moment too long on hers before he removed it.

"What's such a gorgeous gal like you doing all by yourself?" he asked. Lines like this made her so mad, because, so what if she was a girl? She could take care of herself just as good as or better than any boy could! She decided to let it go and just answer, "I was getting some exercise in before the day was over." She looked at her "watch", which was really her communicator.

"Oh, jeez, look at the time! It completely flew by, I must be getting home now…It was nice meeting you, Pierce!" she rushed to say, and fled. She had just grabbed her jet-pack when she felt his warm hand on her shoulder. She widened her eyes in exasperation before looking up to see who was hindering her from going back to HQ.

It was, of course, Pierce. "Hey, I was thinking, you know, to keep you safe, that maybe I should walk you home?" Even as he voiced the end as a question, he gripped her arm. She slung her pack over her shoulder, and he made a move to grab it. "That's okay, I've got it!" she laughed, so as not to show him how uncomfortable she was with the situation.

"So where to, Miss Bunny?" he asked, and she remembered that she hadn't told him no. She sighed, and said, "This way." She led, and he followed, trying to start a conversation.

"Where do you go to school at?" he asked her, obviously figuring her to be a teen. She giggled, and said, "Silly, I'm twenty! I'm out of school!" He raised his eyebrows, then looked away. She thought she heard him mutter, "Well, that's not far from twenty-one…"

She stopped in front of HQ, and said, "I'll catch a bus from here. I live very far out of town. Thank you for bringing me this far!" She gave him another dazzling smile, and waited for him to leave, still not able to shake the keen sense of familiarity off.

"The pleasure is mine, Lexi," he murmured, and he took her hand and kissed it. Eyes wide, she stared at his back while he walked away. Holy cow, was he a charmer if there ever was one. _I could definitely like him_, she decided, jetting up to her room again, _I really could._

_If only I didn't love Ace so much…_

Ace watched her, and his stomach twisted whenever she smiled at her "companion". It made him sick, to see her with someone else like that.

And then he kissed her.

Yeah, it was only her hand, but she went totally gaga for that! What a creeper, who even did that anymore? Well, she didn't seem to ponder on it too long, as she flew up to her room again.

Ace would be waiting for her, to question her about her "date". Who was he? Why was he better than Ace?

_But you never asked her out for anything_, the little voice inside his head nagged, _you didn't even dance with her at Duck's party._ _Why would she consider you?_

Much as he hated to admit, his little voice was right. He hadn't given her reason for her to consider him as anything other than a friend and teammate. Except for that kiss earlier, he seemed romantically declined from her.

He was just going to have to fix that.


	3. Trouble

Chapter 3: Trouble

Lexi came out of her room, after having taken a shower and putting on her nightgown. She looked at the clock: 9:45 PM. Well, she had consumed more time cleaning up than she thought she had.

She walked to the lounge area, in the middle of HQ. There he was, as she knew he would be: Ace, dressed in his pajamas. He always stayed up to make sure everything was taken care of before the next day. He would also awake before everyone else to check that nothing had happened in the night.

She went over and plopped beside him on the couch, coaxing a smile from him, which she returned. He had his arm rested across the top of the couch, right behind where she was sitting. She leaned back, and imagined that he had put it there for her.

"Sorry if we made you uncomfortable today," he said quietly, and she blushed. She had all but forgotten that incident in the training room. "But you ARE really good, Lex. Why didn't you ever tell us?" he questioned, a slight grin on his face.

She looked down and away, trying to hide her face from him. "Well, it just never seemed that impressive."

"Impressive?" She looked up at the incredulous tone of his voice, and saw shock upon his handsome features. "That was beyond impressive! It was…it was…I can't even begin to describe it!" he exclaimed. "And the baton stuff, that was just…" he trailed off and shook his head in disbelief, his voice still low.

She blushed and turned away again, murmuring, "Thank you." They sat in silence for a few moments, before he started talking again.

"Where did you go off to?" he wondered aloud. She swung her gaze to his face, as she was unaware that he had known. "I went to the park, on the east side of town," she said, "to finish my jogging."

"You had me worried," he whispered, tucking a piece of her hair back in place. Her eyes widened, and she asked, "W-why?" He was interfering with her senses, making her forget many things, like how to talk.

"I didn't know where you were. I – " he looked down and studied his feet, "I kinda, um… freaked, I guess." Again, she had to ask, "Why?"

"Lex, I…" He sighed, and moved his eyes to her face. "I feel – " His sentence was cut off when a shrill sound started echoing throughout HQ. They jumped up, and Lexi couldn't help but feel disappointed that he hadn't finished. There were so many possibilities for what he could've said next.

Ace ran to the main room, and when she followed, she could see Zodavia. "Loonatics," she began, as the rest of the team piled in, "there has been a great disturbance within Acmetropolis, one far greater than any problem we have encountered before." She gestured to the screen, and a clip of a huge explosion was playing, with a dark figure hovering above it.

Suddenly, the stranger came in close to the camera. "Lexi, I miss you," Pierce smirked evilly, and the tape cut out.


	4. Bargains

Chapter 4: Bargains

_What the—?_ Ace was bewildered. Then he remembered. Lexi's _date_, the one who kissed her hand. She had met a bad guy? _Smooth move, Lex_.

He looked over at her, and she was as white as a sheet of paper. Apparently, she hadn't known either. Hmm, maybe he could cut her some slack this time. But, still…

"Okay, team, let's get this guy and bring him down," He commanded. Everyone rushed to their rooms to change into uniform. They met up in Tech's lab, and when they were all there, Ace said, "Let's jet!" and they did.

They flew above the city, searching for the enemy. _What was his name anyways?_ he wondered, when Tech asked the same question out loud.

"Pierce 'Rabbit'," Lexi supplied, a murky look on her face. Duck saw this, and cooed, "Oh a lost love from Lexi's dark past? Oh how tragic!" Ace saw her eyes glow pink, then return to their normal green. Duck had hit a nerve, that was for sure.

Was there something she was hiding?

Lexi felt cold and frozen on the inside. When the screen had shown Pierce, she remembered _exactly_ who he was. And not just from today, but from years past…It hurt too much to think about it, so she steered clear of that train of thought.

"Look!-Look!-there-he-is!" exclaimed Rev, pointing frantically towards the ground at a shady figure moving quickly. They all dived down, and surrounded him. He halted, then laughed as he pulled back his hood from his cloak. Pierce turned in a circle, surveying his situation. He laughed again.

"All right, all right, you win," he chuckled, putting his hands up. "Go ahead and cuff me, get it over with."

Tech moved forward, but Lexi shouted, "Stop! Don't get any closer to him!" Pierce swiveled around to face her, and grinned. "Oh, dear Lexi, don't you want to see justice be done?" He took a step closer to her.

She ignored his comment, instead taking a step backwards and saying, "Don't come any closer to me." He chuckled, and kept coming. "Seriously, Lexi, I thought we were friends? And I've missed you so much…"

In her hurry to keep away from him, she had tripped, and he made a move to grab her. Ace intervened, blasting Pierce with his laser vision. He helped Lexi back to her feet, and stood in front of her, protecting her.

Pierce got up, and brushed the dirt off himself, snickering. "Okay, buddy," he said to Ace, "I suppose that was a fair shot. But…" he pulled out a panel from his cloak. He held it up for all to see. "This sucker here? Yeah, well, it detonates all the explosives I've placed around this here area. If you don't want half your city going up in smoke, I think you'd better do as I say." He waved the little piece of metal with its knobs and switches in the air, turning to look all the Loonatics in their faces. Ace's eyes widened.

"What do you want?" he asked of the enemy, who turned to look at him. Pierce smiled wickedly, and said, "Why, that's simple! All I desire, is _her_," pointing to Lexi.

_No!_ The gears in Ace's head were turning. How could he fix this? There wasn't any way he could give Lexi to him, yet he couldn't have the guy blow up Acmetropolis. There had to be another way, something else they could do.

Before he had a chance to ask for a change, Lexi piped up from behind him. "I'll go with you," she said strongly as he whipped around to stare at her, astonishment written all over his face, "if you'll defuse the panel and give it to them." She indicated the rest of the team with her hand. Pierce smirked, and started taking the wires carefully out. When he was finished, he picked it up and walked over to Ace. He held his arm out for Lexi, and when she made her way over to him, he gave the now-useless panel to the leader.

Ace was still stunned as he watched his enemy wrap an arm around the love of his-Ace's- life, and disappear in a puff of blue smoke. He dropped to his knees, and the tears came.


	5. Pain

Chapter 5: Pain

As soon as he had put his arm about her, Lexi had felt her energy drain away. That was why she had warned Tech to stay back: Pierce had long ago created a jacket that rendered superhuman powers useless. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, her surroundings were different.

She was in some sort of lab, inside an older building. One probably could've passed it along the sidewalk and not even given it any notice, other than the funky way it had been built. Most likely, she had done the same thing more than once. She never would've imagined that something as sinister as he was in a place like this.

"Dear Lexi, do you like what you see?" She looked up through narrowed eyes at Pierce. He looked down at her with a kind of smug satisfaction, as if he had been trying to do something for ages, and had finally accomplished.

"No, not really," she said flatly. He chuckled, "Ahh, sweetheart, don't be like that. We shall have good times together. Once we rid you completely of your powers, we'll make the perfect couple, just as our classmates predicted."

"Yeah, except you're a bad guy," she muttered, turning away. He jerked her head up so she faced him, and leaned down close to her. She attempted to struggle away, but he had gained muscle over the years, and he overpowered her. "You will do as I say now, my love," he maliciously whispered, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

He dragged her along to a strange machine. It was cylindrical, with wires coming out every which way. On the inside were cuffs and links, like there would be if someone were to be held prisoner in there…

She realized suddenly what the machine did, and what he was going to do to her. She desperately tried to fight back, but he just picked up a wrench and hit her over the head with it, causing her to lose consciousness.

Ace and the rest of the team – aside from a glaring exception – had come back to HQ, trying to hurriedly come up with a plan. Rev and Tech were on the task of locating Pierce and Lexi via satellite, Duck and Slam were now out on the streets searching, and Ace did his best not to get in anyone's way. He had been dismissed by Tech as "not an asset, in the state you're in".

"Ace!-Ace!-come-here-and-look-what-Tech-found!" Rev rushed in to inform him, and then returned to what he was doing. Ace came into the lab and Tech motioned for the leader to join him.

"Check this out, Ace," he said, "Pierce Rabbit and Lexi Bunny go way back…although he was formerly known as Pierce Rockstead. They used to go to high school together, and were voted the cutest couple."—Ace burned inside at that comment— "They went to the same college too, at that. Then, as you recall, the meteor hit. Shortly after, if you'll read the clip, there's a newspaper article about a scene occurring at a small bistro. It said that Pierce had proposed to our Lexi, but she turned him down…atta girl, Lex," Tech muttered under his breath. "Anyways, then after she said no, he apparently trashed the place. According to these old police records, Lexi filed a restraining order against him, because he had started stalking her.

"After that, I don't have much on him. He seems to have 'disappeared' till now."

"Till now," Ace echoed. Tech made a sound of exclamation, because another screen had popped up. It was a video from, guess who, Pierce himself.

"Hey guys," Pierce said, once Tech had pressed 'play' on the video, "just wanted to check up on you, see how you were doing. Lexi's fine, she's just about to undergo a series of…improvements. You see, she was perfect before that blasted radiation messed her up inside. She forgot she loved me, and turned down a happy life together. Now, I've finally got my calculations right, and my new machine will rid her of any power she has. She will be right as rain once I'm done, and you will never be able to steal her away from me again." He laughed maniacally. "Dear Lexi, say hello to your so-called _friends_," he added, and swung the camera to face her.

Ace almost dropped to the ground in horror. She was so pale, and she was chained into a vile-looking contraption. She was just hanging, obviously having lost the strength to try to free herself. She looked up when she heard her name, and glared weakly at him. "Oh, sweetheart, don't give me that look, you know where it gets you…" a shuffling of footsteps could be heard in the background, and then there was an electric shock going through her. This time, Ace _did_ collapse to his knees. He watched, feeling utterly helpless, as she just gritted her teeth and endured the pain, clearly having been through it before. When it was over, she dangled limply from her cuffs, visibly on the brink of losing consciousness yet again.

The video cut out, and Tech and his leader stared at it before coming to their senses. "Rev!" Tech called out, "I know where they are! I remember there being a house with strange architecture out on 31st and Rochester Avenue!" Rev nodded, then called up Duck and Slam to let them know. They were to rendezvous there at the building.

_Hang on, Lex. I'm on my way_, Ace thought as he and his teammates jetted off into the night sky.


	6. Rescue

Chapter 6: Rescue

_Ugh…if he really thinks I'm going to stay with him after this, he's sadly mistaken,_ Lexi thought as she slowly lifted her head to see where Pierce was at. When she decided he wasn't anywhere in sight, she tried again to blast herself out of the power-zapper-thingy. She abruptly stopped when she heard footsteps. She hung her head so she wouldn't have to look at him as he walked in. She squeezed her eyes shut as she listened to him tread lightly up to her. She tilted her head away from him when his hand came up under her chin.

"My love, why must you break my heart?" he asked, then moved over to where the lever of death was. The one that started the electrocutions. She knew she shouldn't say it, but it slipped out from between her lips: "You don't have a heart to break." He glared over at her, and reached for the handle.

Just as his fingers brushed it, a loud crash echoed through the building. "What the—?" Pierce whirled around in time to see Ace and the rest of the Loonatics enter the lair.

"What's up, Doc?" Ace said, raising an eyebrow. He looked over at Lexi in the machine, then motioned to Tech that the coyote was to take over while Ace got her out. Tech stepped forward, and his leader went over to free Lexi from the evil machine.

"Ace…?" Lexi said, unsure of whether she was hallucinating or not. "I'm so sorry, Lex," he murmured, cupping her face in his hand. He laser-blasted her cuffs off, and caught her when she fell. He helped her to stand upright, but kept an arm around her as he escorted her to the rest of the team. She received many hugs from her teammates, when Pierce started chuckling.

"Aww how nice," he crooned, taking in the scene. "But too bad you will all be crushed to death because you blew a hole in one of the main support structures of the building!" He indicated the gaping opening in the wall. "I shall have to rebuild another lab now!"

Ace shook his head. "If you think you're going anywhere but jail after this, you've got another think coming." He stepped forward to get him, but Lexi, having regained her strength, held him back.

"No!" she said, and he turned to look at her. "That jacket he's wearing?"—she pointed—"It renders your powers useless. You would be at a high disadvantage if he even so much as touched you."

The enemy smiled, and said, "Ahh, so you remember, my dear. Yes, one of my better experiments, it is indeed." The building trembled, and Ace ordered everyone out. They all obeyed, except for Ace himself, Lexi, and Pierce.

"Well, I think we should get going now, my love," Pierce said, extending a hand to her. She recoiled, and said, "You're not going anywhere." Her former boyfriend smiled ruefully, and said, "Then take me on, if you're so tough."

"Lex, this isn't a good idea," Ace said, gazing at her. She shook her head. "I know…but I have to do this. He's something of a genius, and…and I have some unfinished business to get done and over with," she said, glaring at Pierce. The structure shook again, and she turned to face Ace.

"You have to get out of here," she yelled over the noise. "No," he returned, "I'm not gonna leave you!" She searched his eyes for a moment, then launched herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for all she was worth. She felt his arms come around her waist and lifted her off the ground as he kissed her back.

She broke away, looked up at him, said, "I love you," and pushed him out the hole, just as that side of the building fell in.

She then whirled around to face a stunned Pierce. "You…you love him?" he stuttered, then he gained ferocity. "Then there isn't any reason to keep you alive now, is there?"


	7. Run

Chapter 7: Run

_Cause I swear, out there ain't where you oughta be…_

"Lexi!" Ace shouted as one side of the building caved in. He couldn't risk blasting another hole, because that might make the whole building collapse on top of her.

She loved him. Her last sentiment to him rang in his ears, and he didn't even have super hearing like she did. His lips tingled from where hers had been just a minute ago.

He had finally realized that he loved her, too. Somewhere between their hectic lifestyles and stolen moments, like when they were hiding from Duck that morning, he had fallen long and hard for her. There was no one else that he could be with; it had to be her.

And he was so very close to losing her. _Again._

_Don't you know I miss you bad? But don't you walk to me…_

Lexi tried to find a weak spot on Pierce, but he always came back. She never got within arm-length of him, so he could never overwhelm her with that jacket of his. Or the knife he had picked up off the floor. She was wearing out quickly, though, every electrocution finally catching up with her.

"We could've been happy together," he snarled, trying to knock her to the ground. "We could've had a great life, Lexi! And you threw it away…for what? _He_ can't give you everything you need!"

"He himself _is_ everything I need," she replied, raising her voice. His face turned an interesting shade of red, and he feinted to the right. She fell for it, and when he came at her from the left, he managed to sweep her legs out from under her.

"Last words, my love?" he smirked down at her, poising the knife above her heart. She glared at him, and said, "Yeah…say 'hi' to my mom for me when you get to hell." And with that, her eyes glowed and she blasted the roof right above them. He looked up, and she tried to squirm away, but she was hit by a rather large piece of falling debris as well. She heard a sickening _crack!_ and figured she had smashed a rib. Before he was killed by the impact of the falling stone, Pierce threw his knife at her and hit her in her side. She shrieked and fell to her knees, as this pain overshadowed any she had known before, trying desperately to dislodge the weapon from where it had buried itself inside her. She finally pulled it free and staggered to her feet.

As much as she wanted to give in to the blackness that threatened to consume her, she knew she had to get out of there. She stumbled to the other side of the building, and brain-blasted an opening. She made it through just in time; once she fell out, the entire building dropped to the ground with a sickening ka-boom.

_Baby, run, cut a path across the blue skies…_

"NOOOOO!" Ace screamed as he watched the huge structure fall. He hadn't seen Lexi come out, which meant she was still under the rubble… "LEXI! NO!"

He tried blasting everything to get to the bottom, but there was just too much.

_Straight in a straight line, you can't get here fast enough…_

Lexi clumsily got up to her feet, and started making her way around the pile of debris. She could hear someone calling her name, and he sounded so sad… She had to find him.

_Find a truck and fire it up, lean on the gas and off the clutch…_

He knew that searching was useless. He knew that if she was under there, she was dead. He felt a hand drop on his shoulder, and looked through tear-filled eyes at Tech. "We should go now," he said to his depressed leader.

"But maybe she's still…" Ace started, but his fellow comrade was already shaking his head. "There's no way," Tech murmured.

Ace looked beseechingly at what used to be a great building, willing Lexi to come out of there and be okay.

_Leave Dallas in the dust, I need you in a rush…_

The voice quit calling out to her, but she was nothing if not determined. Maybe there was help out there somewhere, someone who could piece her back together and fix her. Just a few more steps, she thought, coming around the final bend.

_So baby, run…_


	8. Waiting

Chapter 8: Waiting

The rest of the team had turned away and was getting ready to take off. Ace was just about to join them when he saw a shady, thin figure stumble out from beside the building. He turned to face it, to ask it who it was, when recognition hit him: Lexi. That was her coming to him.

_She's alive!_ He rushed over to her, and just as she tripped and fell, he caught her. He held her cold body close to him, murmuring her name over and over when he felt an odd, liquid warmth coming from her side. He held her away from him, and he felt his blood turn to ice: she had been seriously wounded.

He picked her up, bridal-style, and clutched her close to him. "Hold on, Lexi. Just keep fighting a little longer…" he whispered to her as he jetted off, the remainder of the team following curiously.

Flying at dangerous speeds, they reached HQ in record time, considering how far away they were. Ace immediately dashed off to Tech's lab, where he placed her on a gurney. He pushed her hair back away from her face and spoke quiet words of comfort to her as Tech put on his lab coat and started hooking her up to an IV, a breathing regulator, and other machines. He took her vitals, and gave the grim report.

"She's lost a lot of blood, more than enough to merely pass out," he said darkly, looking over at her, "She's bruised and battered, might have a broken rib in there, and she can't breathe on her own quite yet." Ace followed his line of vision, and asked, "Will she be okay?" The coyote shrugged, and said, "I don't know, there's not much more I can do for her. I patched her up and mended her as much as I could. It's a miracle she isn't dead already." After that promising statement, Tech left to bring the rest of the team in to see their teammate.

They came in and crowded around her. Rev was the first to speak. "Dang-she-looks-awful!-I-feel-really-bad-about-it-and-she's-probably-gonna-die-but-I'm-really-hoping-not-cuz-she's-really-really-nice-and-I-don't-wanna-see-Ace-mope-around-all-the-time-so-Lexi-if-you-can-hear-me-please-live-please-please-please-_please_-live!" Slam nodded his agreement.

"She still has my Special Edition Pony," Duck muttered under his breath, glaring at the limp body lying before him. Ace gave him a look, and he shut his trap, holding back whatever else he was going to say.

After a while, they dispersed. Rev gave her a few taps on her hand, and fled to go to bed. Slam and Duck made a stop in the kitchen on their way to their rooms. Tech patted Ace's shoulder in a brotherly gesture, checked the screens, and walked away to his room.

As for Ace himself, he wouldn't be moving an inch. If she was in distress, he would be there. If she woke up, he would be there. He wanted to tell her exactly what she meant to him, that if he lost her, he would lose himself.

He drew up a chair to her side, and picked up one of her hands, cradling it between both of his. All he could do now was hope and wait.

When morning arrived a few hours later, Ace was still up. He watched as the sun rose up through the window, and wished that Lexi could see it. He looked down at her again, but she hadn't changed from when the team had gone to bed. She looked so vulnerable, and a wave of protectiveness washed over him. He couldn't let anything else happen to her.

He swore that he wouldn't.

He kissed the back of her hand, and softly, so softly, called her name, willing her to wake up and come back to him.

_It was so dark. Dark, but…peaceful. Nothing could harm her here, not in this black oblivion. Lexi felt no pain, it was as if nothing had happened to her. A shining light beckoned her toward it, to an even better place._

_She smoothly walked toward it, no injuries hindering her now…_


	9. Race Against Time

Chapter 9: Race Against Time

The machines were going crazy. Ace looked around wildly and spotted her heart monitor. Where there had once had been a steady beat, there was now a flat, unyielding line. He panicked, and was thankful when Tech ran in, having set an alarm in his room if anything happened.

The genius coyote deftly took two of the shocker thingies (Ace couldn't remember for the life of him what they were called), flicked some switches, and zapped her. Her heart line stayed the same, and Tech tried again. He got the same results.

Ace could only back up and watch as his second-in-command slipped away from him, feeling a rush of horror and unimaginable sadness as tears welled in his eyes.

_She glided to the light, where her father was standing beside golden gates. He had on his kind smile, no trace of the fatal damage that had been caused by the explosion that had killed him. She ran up to him and tried to embrace him, but fell short._

_His smile turned sad, and he said in a warm, loving voice, "My daughter, it's not your time. You must return." She could feel tears running down her face. "Why?" she asked, "Don't you love me?" He replied, "Of course I love you, my dear, but there is someone down there who loves you more…" And he drifted away, ignoring her efforts to try and catch him._

"_Don't leave me!" she cried, but she could feel herself slipping away…_

Ace could see through blurry eyes that Tech's attempts to save her weren't working. He had to give credit to his friend for trying, though, no matter how fruitless it was. Ace was just going to have to learn to cope with the grief that consumed him, and make Tech the new second-in-command.

Then, suddenly, Lexi gasped, opening her eyes and coming back to life with a jolt. She started gagging on her breathing tube, so Tech quickly put up the shockers, and injected her with a sedative so he could get it out from her throat. "Atta girl, Lex," he murmured as he watched her relax and her eyelids droop, sliding the needle out of her.

Relief overwhelmed Ace, and his tears became that of joy. She had fought back, and lived. Tech busied himself making her more comfortable for when she woke up from whatever he gave her, and his leader fell into a chair, unable to hold himself up anymore.

When Tech finished, he gave Ace a look that said, "No one needs to know about this," before he left the room. Ace nodded, and slid his chair closer to Lexi, wiping his tears from his face. When her eyes opened again, he would tell her everything.

Lexi had a massive headache, but she wanted to know where she was. This hard mattress didn't feel anything like her bed in her room, and she hurt everywhere. Her rib felt like Ace had kicked her a bit too hard at practice.

She cracked her eyes open and blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light. When she was as focused as she could get, she looked over to her right and saw Ace. Her heart fluttered in her chest, and a strange beeping mimicked it, beat for beat. He looked up, worried about something, then returned his gaze back to her.

Her chest seemed to constrict when she saw him, like, _really_ saw him. He had dark circles under his eyes, and they were bloodshot. She tried to reach up and touch him, but something was tugging at her arm. She looked down, and saw a needle protruding from her wrist. She had to repress a scream, because she hated needles with a passion.

She attempted to pull it out, but Ace made a _tsk_,_ tsk_ noise, and grabbed her hand away. She turned her head back to face him, and he grinned.

"Welcome back," he whispered, winking at her. She smiled, but her heart dropped, figuratively speaking. She was hoping maybe that Ace was the one her dad said loved her more than he. Guess not.

She let her gaze wander, recognizing she was in Tech's lab, on a gurney of some sort. It was rather uncomfortable, and she wanted out of it as soon as possible. She could feel a throbbing sort of pain in her midsection; what had happened?

Just as she was about to ask, it all came rushing back: the video, Pierce, the trade, the fight, and the escape. She didn't remember anything after seeing Ace run over to meet her, so she must've passed out.

Then the scene with her father. She bemusedly realized that she had to have been dead, for at least a while. She was alive now, though. Tech would've made a great doctor, she reflected, since he had miraculously brought her back to life.

Also, she came to terms with what she knew had to be done. She had to tell everyone about her past. For now, she would just start with Ace, as he was the most understanding. She knew that he was intrigued about her, but he didn't push it, so she kept quiet.

She had to fill him in on the life of Lexi Bunny, pre-Loonatic.


	10. Movie

Chapter 10: Movie

* * *

_You didn't tell her_, a small voice in his head said angrily. _I'll tell her later_, he told it, _she's not ready for it yet._ He watched as the rest of the team came in, seeing her for the first time awake since the mission. Ace had called them in, but warned them to go easy on her. The command was made mostly for Duck, who was still upset about his toy.

She got gentle hugs and pats, and Duck even managed to give her a sympathetic glance. She seemed happy enough, but Ace could sense that something was bothering her. He decided that she would tell him when she was ready.

Finally, everyone was ushered out, and the day officially began. Ace didn't leave the room very often, only to get a bite to eat every now and then. He wanted to be there in case she needed anything. Mostly, she was just quiet and thoughtful. He really thought it was a bad idea for her to keep everything bottled inside, but he kept his opinions to himself.

She would continuously reject any nourishment he tried to give her. Whenever he offered to get her some food, she shook her head and replied, "No, thanks." After about half a day of that, Ace got frustrated and called Tech in to give it a try.

"Lexi, you gotta eat something," Tech murmured. She shook her head, and he gave her a stern look. "I honestly don't think I could hold anything down right now," she explained, her face apologetic, "I'm sorry." Tech's expression softened, and he nodded.

Ace took Tech off to the side. "That's the most she's said all day," the leader muttered. The genius responded, "Understandably so. She's had quite the experience, remember?" With that, he left, and Ace returned to Lexi's side.

He talked to her, even though she seemed to barely register anything he said. He chatted about things as trivial as the weather, and if Rev should enter a marathon for charity, etc. After a while, she looked over at him, and reached out a pale hand, which Ace took within both of his own. _Finally_, he thought, _a response to the world!_ "May I go to my own room for the night?" she asked. He was about to say no, when she ventured on, "This mattress isn't very comfortable, and I'd like to at least be relaxed if I'm to be connected to machines and tubes." She gazed at him imploringly, and he found himself giving in partially.

"How about somewhere close to Tech or me?" he compromised. "Just in case something happens." She nodded her acquiescence, and he went to get Tech's approval.

The coyote didn't seem too happy about this plan. "Oh, come on," Ace pleaded, "She'll just be in the main room on the couch, and I'll be right there in the armchair beside her if anything goes wrong." He could see the gears turning in Tech's head as he considered it. "Fine," he said grudgingly, "but we have to be careful transferring her."

Ace nodded vigorously, and together they moved her to the couch, where awaited her some pillows and a blanket. Once they got her situated, Tech checked to make sure everything was as it should be, then left to tidy up his lab before the day ended.

"Ace?" He looked over at her twisting around to face him.

"Yes?"

"Could we watch a movie?"

He liked the way she said "we" a little too much. "Sure, what do you want to see? There's Rebound, Ratatouille, The Perfect Storm…" he started rattling off some of her favorite movies when she interrupted, "Ferngully."

"What?"

"I want to watch Ferngully."

"That old movie?"

"Yeah."

He got up and fetched the video from the pile of others, curious as to why she would want to watch it. He popped it in the DVD player, and it began. They watched in silence as it played, with a few giggles from her when something funny happened. The movie reminded him of Apocalypso, and those weren't the best recollections.

Time passed, and it ended. He got up to press 'stop' (Duck had stolen the remote and hid it somewhere) when she said, "Hey, um, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while."


	11. Memories

Chapter 11: Memories

* * *

This was it. Lexi was going to tell him everything. From that disaster of high school till the time when she walked into HQ for the first time, she would say it all. She watched as he sat back down, staying still and patient for what she had to share.

"You remember Pierce?" Ugh! Stupid question, Lex, she chided herself. He nodded and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "Well, he and I go way back." She stopped, wondering what he would think of that, but he remained silent. "I was a social outcast when I went to high school," she explained. She shared with him her memories…

_She could hear the popular girls snickering over at their table. She would've had to have been stupid to not know that it was directed at her. They had been doing it for days, and she wished they would stop. It wouldn't be so bad if she only had a friend._

_"Hey," a deep voice came from beside her. She jumped, almost dropping the granola bar she had brought for lunch. "Hey," she replied as he sat down beside her. He was anthropomorphic, with dark, shaggy hair that curled at the ends, and warm brown eyes that yelled, "Trust me! Tell me anything!"_

_"What's such a pretty gal like you doing all alone?" he asked, and she could feel herself blushing. She wasn't pretty; she had braces and very circular glasses. She wasn't tall or well-built, either._

_She was saved from having to answer when he heard a gasp from the popular table. He nodded and smiled at them, and she was instantly wary of him. He turned back to her and his smile disappeared. "I can't stand them," he complained, "Such hypocrites. They really think I'd befriend them? Eww!" He made retching motions, and she laughed. His smile returned, and he held out a hand. "I'm Pierce. Pierce Rockstead." She shook his hand, saying, "And I'm Lexi Bunny."_

_They started talking, and it seemed like only a minute had passed before the bell signaling the end of lunch period rang. She picked up her books, getting ready to rush off down the hall, when he asked, "What's your next class?"_

_"Trigonometry and Statistics," she said, feeling like a nerd for being a sophomore in a senior class. His eyes widened, and she braced herself for the worst. Instead, he said, "That's on my way to Physics! I'll walk you there." She smiled in relief, and together they marched off down the hall…_

_It was the summer before her senior year. She had been going to the gym and exercising, so she was very well in shape. She had gotten a spot on the varsity volleyball, basketball, and track teams at her school the previous year, and was determined to keep it that way._

_For now, she had to get ready for a date. Pierce was picking her up at seven to go see a movie and maybe get an ice-cream cone afterwards. She didn't want to overdress, but still wanted to look good. She decided on a navy blue fitted T-shirt and jeans, with her navy suede shoes to go with it. She curled her hair and pinned it up, then applied her makeup with the utmost care. She had just put the finishing touches on when she heard her doorbell ring. She heard her mother answer the door. There were murmurs, then her mom yelled "Lexi!"_

_"Coming!" she shouted down the stairs. She grabbed her little black purse and flew down the stairs. She stopped right in front of Pierce. He seemed overwhelmed by her appearance._

_"Hey!" she said, bubbly as ever. He managed a soft "hey" in return, still stunned by her. "Bye, mom," Lexi said, kissing her mother on the cheek. "Be careful, dear," her mother returned._

_Lexi turned to Pierce. "Let's get going!" and glided out the door. He followed her, and opened the door of his sleek silver Saturn for her to get in…_

_It was homecoming coronation, and Lexi walked up the aisle, escorted by Pierce. She was beautiful, with a dress that matched the color of her emerald eyes perfectly. The announcer called out, "SENIOR ATTENDANTS: LEXI BUNNY AND PIERCE ROCKSTEAD!" There was clapping everywhere, almost to the point where it was deafening._

_"AND NOW, THE ACME HIGH HOMECOMING KING AND QUEEN!" Silence fell upon the room, as everyone waited expectantly. "PIERCE ROCKSTEAD AND LEXI BUNNY!" Lexi's eyes widened as one of the cheerleaders placed the tiara on her head. Lexi had to laugh from the irony of it, the very girls who made fun of her were now crowning her. However, the way the girl's hands lingered in Pierce's hair after bestowing a crown atop his head made Lexi's gut twist in jealousy. He turned to face her, and she was consumed in his brown gaze. He leaned in close, but at the last minute she heard her name being called. She turned her head to the sound and felt his lips on her cheek…_

_She had done it! She got the job as a photographer for the Acme Daily Newspaper! She figured that what with all the recent pictures that were taken of the meteor's aftermath, she wouldn't land the spot. But she did! She picked up the phone to call Pierce, when she saw a note resting in the phone cradle:_

_"My dear Lexi, I've been called in to go to the opposite side of Acme to oversee a project. I won't have my cell on me, but I should be back shortly. I love you ~Pierce"_

_Her shoulders sagged, but she was determined not to let that get her down. She called up her other friend, Marcy, to share her news. Marcy thought that it called for celebration and a shopping trip. Lexi readily agreed, and the two decided to go the following Saturday…_

_"He's been gone for months, Lex," Marcy said. Lexi stared down into the depths of her latte, but all she could think about was how it reminded her of Pierce's eyes. She pushed the cup away and faced her friend._

_"Marcy, I'm sure there's a reason — "_

_"He's gone, Lex. I can feel it. Can't you?"_

_Marcy was right. Lexi knew, deep down, that he wouldn't be coming back. She just had to accept it and move on…_

_Lexi was taking pictures of kids at Acmetropolis Park for a special the newspaper was having when she felt a tap on h__er shoulder. She looked, and had to do a double-take._

_"Pierce?" she said incredulously. He grinned, but her insides didn't melt like they would've a half a year ago. She smiled back politely as he said, "Hey! Wanna come with me to the Corner Bistro?" She really didn't want to, especially after what he had done, but she could never say no to him when he made the Bambi eyes. If Marcy were still alive, she would definitely hit Lexi over the head with something._

_They walked down the street, and Lexi couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his head. They ordered a few appetizers, a shake for Pierce, and a water for Lexi._

_"Still worried about your figure?" he asked her. No, not really, she thought, but replied, "Yes, of course!" They talked for a while, then Pierce leaned in._

_"Dear Lexi," he began in a murmur, "Ever since the day I came up to you in the lunchroom our sophomore year, I think I have been very well infatuated with you. Now that you've become a woman, and I a man, it's grown into something more…mature. I love you, Lexi." He pulled a box out of his pocket while she stared at him in confusion. "I want to spend the rest of my days with you. Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a simple gold band. He picked up her hand to slide the ring on, but she tugged it away._

_"What?" she shrieked. "You've been GONE for MONTHS and now you want me to MARRY you? There's NO way!" She jumped up and headed for the exit. "Lexi, wait!" Pierce called, but she was gone…_

_"You're fired."_

_"What?" She looked at the CEO of Acmetropolis Daily in stunned bewilderment. "But I thought – "_

_"There is an article in another newspaper that your boyfriend trashed the Corner Bistro. I'm so sorry, my dear, but now you've become somewhat…bad, for our image." He looked at her with solemn eyes._

_"Boyfriend? What – " Then it hit her. Pierce must've turned the place upside down in a rage when she didn't say yes. She nodded at her former boss, and walked out…_

_She was jogging in the park on a late summer night. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the sunset was gorgeous. She sat down to admire it and the stars that were slowly appearing, when she had the oddest sense of being watched. She turned, and there was Pierce, lurking behind a bush._

_"Leave me alone!" she cried, jumping up. He rushed at her, launching himself forward and grabbing her leg. She fell to the concrete with a thump, her hands and knees scratched up. She was terrified; she didn't know what to do to get away._

_Suddenly, it came. He was blasted back from her with a pink laser beam. She knew that it had somehow come from her, but didn't think about it at that moment. Instead she ran to the police station and filed a restraining order._

_From that day, she never saw her high school sweetheart again…_


	12. Some Things Never Change

Don't know if I've ever mentioned this, but I don't own the Loonatics.

* * *

Chapter 12: Some Things Never Change

"...and then, when I was jogging at the park after you guys heard me singing, I saw him again," Lexi went on, while Ace tried to wrap his head around all she was telling him. He knew bits and pieces from what Tech had told him earlier, but now that he had the whole story, everything was clearer. Pierce was a genius, a charmer, and (if you asked Ace), a total jerk. Who could just leave Lexi like that, without a word or even a warning?

He focused on what she was saying now, "I didn't recognize him at first, but he seemed very familiar. I didn't put the pieces of the puzzle together until...until Zodavia sent us that video. I had no idea that all this time...he was plotting against us." A single tear escaped her eyes, and she blinked furiously, trying to hold the rest of them back.

He couldn't help himself; he leaned over and brushed her tear away, which just caused more to flow. Instinct took over as he rose from his chair and walked over to her, sitting beside her on the couch. He put an arm around her shoulders as she turned into his chest and cried.

"I - I put the t-team in da-nger," she sobbed hysterically, as Ace tried to comfort her, "You a-all could've b-been killed! J-just like the l-last time!" Her shoulders shook violently. He wrapped his arm tighter around her and stroked her hair until she calmed down. He was troubled; he had never seen her break down like this before. Also, what was the "last time" she was talking about?

"Hey Lex," he murmured as her crying died down to hiccups. "We're in danger in every mission we go on. That one wasn't any different," he attempted to convince her, but she shook her head, raising it from its resting position on his torso.

"You don't understand," she said imploringly, but didn't continue. He fought the urge to roll his eyes, and went on. "I don't know what this 'last time' you were saying was about, but - "

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" she shrieked, luckily not loud enough to wake the others. "I was hoping that you guys wouldn't come save me!"

He was bewildered and more than a little hurt. "Why?"

"Because the last time I tried doing something to save the person I cared about most, she ended up dead!" she spat acidly. Her vibrant green eyes, now swimming with tears, locked with his. "The last time, Marcy died."

It was becoming too much for Lexi to bear. She hadn't planned on bursting into tears while being held in Ace's arms, or dredging up one of the worst memories she could remember.

Marcy. The only gal pal Lexi had ever had. She was so intelligent, and a great friend at that. If only Lexi could've summoned up the energy to brain-blast that guy one more time... She managed to tell Ace the story.

_"Marcy! Marcy!" an eighteen-year-old Lexi screamed, "Look what I can do!" She demonstrated her new talent of firing pink laser beams for her friend, blasting a hole in a dilapidated building._

_"Hmm," Marcy said, nodding, "It must've happened when the meteor hit! I wonder if there were any others...?" Lexi shrugged, indicating that she didn't know. Marcy and she kept walking along the dark street to Marcy's house._

_"Lexi, what are you slowing down for?" Marcy asked, noticing that her friend had started lagging behind a little bit. "Whatever these things are," she said, pointing to her head, "they really zap away all my energy." Marcy laughed, and they shuffled down the road. They were almost to their destination when a voice came from out of nowhere:_

_"Hey, Marcy. Haven't seen you in a while, eh?" a tenor came, seemingly just out of the blue. Marcy whirled around while Lexi looked everywhere in confusion. "Yeah, Marce," sounded another one, this one in a very deep timbre. He chuckled, and they came out of their hiding places behind some trees._

_"Luke, Hugo, I'll have what you need by Wednesday, I promise," Marcy said, sounding a bit panicked. She pulled Lexi along with her a few steps, but stopped when she saw the gleam of a blade. Her eyes widened, and the men laughed._

_"Dang, and we really liked you, Marcy Williams," the higher-pitched one said, "but even a sweet gal like you can't mess with the mafia and get away with it." He jumped for Marcy, but Lexi blasted him into a building with much force, knocking the guy out._

_The other one leaped, and Lexi swiveled to defend Marcy against him, too. She could only emit a weak beam this time; she was almost dead on her feet. It only delayed him a small bit, and he gave Lexi an uppercut to the jaw that sent her stumbling backwards._

_In the fading light of consciousness, she could hear Marcy scream in fear, the last sound her friend would ever make..._


	13. Matters of the Heart

Chapter 13: Matters of the Heart

* * *

Ace's heart was falling to pieces with every shake of Lexi's shoulders. He banded his arms around her and whispered soothing words to her. "Shh, shh, it's gonna be okay," he murmured, gently rocking her back and forth as best he could sitting down. He didn't know what else he could do for her.

"And…and I don't even know WHY!" she screeched. "She was the best girl ever! She was nice, intelligent, caring, and so beautiful…why would they do that, Ace? WHY?" More sobs exploded from her. He rested his head atop hers and softly said, "Why do many things in the 'Tropolis? You couldn't control it any more than I can control Duck on his worst days. Please don't beat yourself up over the past."

"I hate the world, Ace, I HATE IT!"

"Hey now, don't be like that," he gently chastised, wiping her tears away. "Sometimes it's not the best place, but you know what?" She sniffed and turned her face to look at him. He went on, "There's still all the kids we keep watch over so they might make the future better. All the families-"

"My mom lit a bomb in my house and killed my dad the day before I graduated from high school while I was at a friend's house."

That blunt statement from her cut him short. Tears continued to trickle from her eyes, but all he could do was stare at her. "What?"

"Yeah. Ended up killing herself too, cuz she couldn't run away fast enough," she said with a humorless little laugh. "And she was the one urging ME to a perfect shape." She suddenly had more courage than she had had for a long time, and looked him square in the eyes. "I saw my dad today."

Again, he seemed confused. She went on, "I don't know what happened, but I think I died today. There was this light, and he was guarding gates, but he told me to go back, and it was for the stupidest reason."

Ace cocked an eyebrow. "And what was it?"

"He said that he loved me, but that someone here loved me more, and I had to return to them," she said, putting in little air quotations and a false voice. He turned his head to the side and asked, "Why is that a stupid reason?"

"Because the only person I love doesn't love me back, that's why!" she started, quickly working herself up again. "I took a chance with Pierce, but he left cuz obviously I wasn't worth anything to him! He only came back because I'm pretty sure he was mental! Now my heart is shattered, my dignity is gone, and my only reasons for existence aren't working as good as they used to anymore! I'm sick and tired of this, Ace! I just want to die, why didn't you just leave me there? It would've done everyone a favor!"

"NO, IT WOULDN'T HAVE!" he cut in harshly, effectively silencing her. "Don't even THINK that you aren't worth anything, because you're worth the world. No, you deserve the universe, that's how special you are.

"The team loves you, Lexi." he continued. "They depend on you more than you realize, probably even more than they themselves realize. But I notice those small things. They were all worried sick when you were in the lab. Do you even know how much they care?

"And me, Lex, what would I do without you?" he took her face between his hands, compelling her to look at him. "I'M the one who loves you more, more than your dad, more than the team, more than life itself! I just about died today, thinking I was going to lose you forever! You're not just my second-in-command anymore, you're more, so much more than that. I love you, so please…please, just…Just know that, if nothing else, I'll be here. Forever and always," he finished his tirade in a whisper, still gazing deep into the depths of her wide emerald eyes.

"You…love me? How?" She couldn't understand it, why did he love her when he could have his choice of women?

He chuckled, "What's not to love? You're so caring and self-less, always putting yourself on the front lines, even if you almost give me a heart attack each time…You're spontaneous, and beautiful, and just all around amazing." He brushed away some of the hair that had fallen in her face. "I remember when I took a chance and trained you, and when everything about you irritated me. And now I finally see that of everything I hated about you, I wouldn't want you to change a thing. You're perfect just the way you are.

"I love you because you're you, Lexi, there's no one else for me," he ended, producing a small box from his pocket. He made sure she was watching as he flipped the lid to reveal a locket. She gazed at it, and he opened it. On the left was a picture of the team, and on the right was an old photo of her dad. She recognized it as a copy from one she kept hidden in her room.

She was so touched by the gift, she wasn't even upset that he had gone into her room without her knowing. She allowed him to put it around her neck, and tried to keep in her tears as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him with all she had.

"Ace…I love it. I love you." And she fainted.


	14. Waking Up

Chapter 14: Some Mornings

* * *

"Tech! Tech!" Ace yelled, bolting to his feet, running to the coyote's room. He entered the emergency security override code and bursted in, startling its occupant.

"Wha-? Is she okay?" Tech asked, immediately sensing something was not as it should be. Ace shook his head violently and practically dragged the team's doctor down to where Lexi was. The coyote went to work at once, checking her vitals and assessing the problem.

"She's just gone and overworked herself," he told the worried rabbit leaning over his patient. "She'll be fine, all she needs is rest." Ace let out a sigh of relief, and thanked Tech earnestly. The genius brushed it off and went back to bed, amazed at how love could make a person as strong as Ace so vulnerable and weak.

Ace tried to position the pillows to make her as comfortable as possible. He spread his own blanket over her since she was shivering. He sat down on the floor beside her head and leaned his head against the couch. He was determined to be there when she woke up; a confession like that and then...the suspense was killer.

He closed his eyes and fell into the deepest sleep he had ever had.

~MoRnInG~

Lexi slowly cracked her eyelids open to the bright light streaming in the main room windows. Her heart jumped when it registered that there was someone's face very close to hers. When her focus sharpened, her heart fluttered again, but for a different reason.

Ace. He loved her. She loved him. It was destined to be.

_But the team, Zodavia, the rules, the world..._ Little doubts started to wiggle in her mind. However, when she surfaced from her thoughts to find herself deep in the most beautiful sapphire eyes, all the reasons not to flew out the proverbial window.

"Good morning," she rasped out; she hadn't had much to drink for a while. Ace left, and came back with a small glass of water for her. She gulped it down, then grimaced at the pain in her side. He gave her a worried glance, but she plastered on a smile to show that she would get over it.

"And good morning to you, too," he finally said in reply, gently dropping a kiss on her forehead.

And just as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips, Duck walked in.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry it's so short! The laptop is dying and I have no idea where the charger is... Thanks for all the reviews, they're much appreciated!


	15. Telling Secrets

Chapter 15: Telling Secrets

* * *

"Ace- Lexi-WHAT?" Duck shrieked. Lexi quickly pulled away, but Ace still reached for her. When he saw how scared she was, he settled for just holding her hand. Duck stood there with the funniest expression on his face, and Ace laughed.

"Don't worry, Duck, this is exactly what it looks like," the captain said, a grin on his face. Lexi turned to look at him in shock as Duck ran to tell the rest of the team.

But what he and Lexi didn't know, was that the rest of the team already knew. They had all seen the way Ace had been when she was in danger of dying. The only thing left to do now was tell Zodavia, and he had a plan for that.

Good thing, too, because just then her hologram appeared. "Stay right here," he told Lexi, and he went down the hall into the conference room. "Ace," she said. "I would like to have a word with you. Alone," she added, seeing Lexi in the doorway. He rushed over to her and picked her up in his arms. "What are you doing up and around?" he asked, concerned and furious that she had disobeyed his orders. "You're supposed to be resting, not out gallivanting."

"I wasn't, I just wanted to make sure you were all right," she murmured, already exhausted. His anger melted away as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms. He arrived at the main room and set her down on the couch. After assuring himself she would be fine, he returned to Zodavia.

"What's up, Zodavia?" he asked casually. "I think you know very well what I'm here to talk to you about," came her reply. He sat down in a chair and waited.

"What do you think you're doing, breaking my rules? Nothing good can come of this," she warned. "I knew you would say that," Ace returned, cool and collected, "but that's where you're wrong. There's always a chance that it could be good, and we'll stay together. I promise this won't interfere in our missions or line of duty, and if it doesn't work out..." -he shrugged- "then it doesn't work out, and no one will be the worse for it." _Except for maybe you_, a voice in his head said, but he ignored it and leveled his gaze at his master.

"Fine, I will give it a chance," she reluctantly decided, "but as soon as it affects your work, it's done." He nodded, and she disappeared. He strolled over to the main room, and to his surprise the rest of the team was there too. "Good morning, guys," he greeted them, a smile on his face.

Tech cut right to the chase. "So is she letting you two stay a thing? Did she cut it off? What?" he asked, as Rev chatted, "You-know-she-was-awful-proud-of-all-her-rules-and-she-especially-enforced-them-on-Lexi-which-is-really-not-fair-at-all-but-Lexi-took-it-cuz-she's-the-strongest-person-I-know-and-I-think-you-two-would-make-a-really-good-couple-so-I-hope-she-let-you-stay-a-couple-because-I've-seen-how-you-watch-over-her-even-though-she-can-fend-for-herself-but-anyways-mmph-mmph-mmph-mmph!" He was cut off by Tech as his hand clenched Rev's mouth shut.

"Whoa there, Rev," Ace said, laughing, "She said as long as it didn't interfere with anything, then Lex and I can stay together." The whole team had on smiles, even Lexi, who had woken up during Rev's speech. Ace perked up when he saw her and went over to her side.

"So we're not dead?" she asked, only half joking. He grinned and said, "Nope, not yet anyways." She laughed and said, "Isn't that reassuring? Oh well, we still need to focus on getting Tech a companion now." Once the meaning of that sank in, Tech's face quickly changed to one of horror/disgust.

"Well, you lovebunnies can stay here, but I'M going to get something to eat," Duck announced, and Slam happily followed him into the kitchen. Tech rolled his eyes and made his way over to his lab, shutting the door in Rev's face when he tried sneaking in. Rev just shrugged and went to the training room.

"Can I go to my room?" Lexi suddenly asked. Ace looked at her in confusion, and she explained, "I really need to take a shower." He nodded and carried her to her room where he set her down in the bathroom. "I'll be in out here if you need me," he told her, gesturing to her room as he closed the door.

"Uhm, okay?" She didn't know if she was entirely comfortable with him in her personal space, but got over it as she started her shower, soon forgetting about him. Twenty minutes later, she stepped out and wrapped a warm towel around her now clean self. She opened the door and walked over to her closet, still in a relaxed haze. Only when she heard a strangled cough did she remember, _Shoot! Ace is in here!_

She whirled around, clutching the towel to herself tightly and blushing hard as she stuttered, "Oh!-Ace, I, uh...could you, um, turn around, just for a second?" The last part was unnecessary, as he had already swiveled around so his back was facing her. She quickly gathered what she needed and went as fast as she could to the bathroom. She slammed the door and slumped to the floor; she was so tired again. She managed to wriggle into her undergarments and shorts, but her shirt was proving to be too much work.

"Ace, d'you think you could help me?" she called, not even caring that all she had on up top was her bra. He quietly opened the door and she said, "I'm down here," so he could find her by the opposite wall. He went over to her and his face turned bright red. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "but I can't seem to get up the energy to get this thing on." He nodded and held the shirt over her head. He gently slid it over her head and she slowly got her arms through. He pulled it down over her midriff and picked her up, bridal style. She didn't even protest as he laid her down on her hammock. "Thanks, Ace," she mumbled after he covered her up with a blanket. "Anytime," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

He watched her fall asleep before leaving her room. He went over to Tech's lab to see what the genius was up to. Tech wasn't there, so he went to the kitchen to check up on Slam and Duck. Again, the room was empty. He made a last-ditch effort and looked in the training room. No Rev, either.

He walked over to the main room to see if they were just chilling, and heard voices. He was just about to stroll in when he heard exactly what they were saying.

"We've got to get rid of her, she's not good for him," Duck was saying. "You're just jealous that he got to her first," Tech retorted. "Oh, really?" Duck came back, "he who suggests it must think it of himself also." "That doesn't make any sense! Why would I like her?" "Cuz she's OBVIOUSLY your perfect match, you know as much as anyone how smart she is!" "That doesn't mean I like her!" "But you do!" "I do not!" "I guess not, cuz that means you LOOOOOVE her!" To this there was no reply, and it hit Ace hard. Tech was in love with Lexi? For how long? Why didn't he say anything?

"How about we just drop this, Duck?" came Tech's voice after a long silence. "So you admit that I'm right?" "I never said anything of the sort." "But I am, and you know it!" "Just drop it, Duck! And lower your voice, Ace might hear."

That sealed it. Tech was in love with the team leader's girl. Ace stalked off, giving no sign of ever having been there in the first place.

He and the coyote were best friends, he would give up almost anything for him.

And Lexi was the reason for the 'almost'.


	16. Second Thoughts

~A Week Later~

The alarms were sounding throughout Loonatics HQ, informing its heroic inhabitants of another emergency. It had been pretty quiet for a while, and everyone was edgy to be back on a mission. The team quickly gathered around Zodavia's hologram as she began to speak.

"Loonatics, there has been an emergency across the galaxy that must be dealt with immediately," she said. "I had previously thought that it would solve itself on its own, but I see now that I was horribly wrong. A new villain who calls herself l'Aryan has begun to terrorize the high school students of Escuela Divertida in Manzantania. You must -"

"Isn't Aryan, like…the name for the 'master race'?" Lexi asked. Zodavia nodded and continued, "You must be wary, for she disguises herself as a high school student. This means that you must also play a part. I have 'enrolled' Lexi and Tech as students, while Ace, Duck, Rev and Slam will watch over and make sure things go smoothly. Tech, Lexi, I have a wardrobe that is suited to fit you both so you will fit in better. Is this clear?"

"Clear as a summer sky," Tech murmured, a shocked expression on his face. "This is your chance, buddy!" Duck whispered in his ear, just loud enough for Ace to hear. Jealousy tore through his gut, but he tried to keep it concealed.

"Eh, Zodavia?" he asked, and she turned to face him. "I'm not so good waiting on the sidelines…you suppose you could get me in there, too?"

"Easily," came the reply. "I will also get clothes for you that are fitting for the teens. You will all be expected there in a matter of days. Zodavia out." And with that, her hologram cut out. Most of the team quickly dispersed to their individual rooms, with Rev, Slam, and Duck packing clothes, and Tech retrieving gadgets he thought would be of use to them. The chief and second-in-command lingered behind, wanting to share a moment together before they were joined again.

"You know, Tech and I can handle ourselves. I'm starting to think you just did it for the outfits," Lexi teased, sliding her arms around his waist and nuzzling his jaw line. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled, although it was fake. He could never tell her that Tech liked her! One, it was Tech's secret to share, and two, it would show just how crazy jealous Ace was. "Maybe," he responded, "Teen's have a great sense of style these days."

"Oh, puh-LEEZ! Their fashion senses are seriously lacking," Duck barged in. Lexi rolled her eyes and separated herself from her leader. She wasn't much for public displays of affection. "Duck, you're just jealous," she laughed. She was finally back to her normal self, and for that Ace was grateful.

"Me? Jealous? That's crazy," Duck scoffed, leaving the room. Ace chuckled, and Lexi looked up at him, happy that he had a smile on his face. He'd been a little moody lately, and she had no idea why. He'd be perfectly fine, the Ace she knew and loved, then Tech would come around, and the chief transformed into an entirely different person. It confused her.

Even with that, however, she was excited to be on a mission! It seemed like forever since she'd been anywhere outside HQ. She started out the door, but noticed that Ace wasn't following. She looked at him quizzically, then said, "Hey, you coming with me?" He shook his head, and she floated down to the training room, leaving Ace behind.

_What on Acmetropolis is going on with him?_ she wondered as she prepared for a hardcore session. _I don't know if I can be with him when he's like this..._


	17. Letting Go

Tech could hardly believe his luck. He would get to visit the famed Escuela Divertida, the school where celebrity Kiara Davis taught. She was smart, a beauty, soap opera star, and Tech's secret crush. It almost drove him crazy when her character ended up with the most idiotic man in all of Acmetropolis. And, according to the tabloids, the guy was trying to make his move on her in real life as well. However, if Tech could only meet her, maybe…just maybe…

No. He had a mission to accomplish first. Personal feelings had to be set aside for the time being. Speaking of feelings, what was up with Ace lately? He was being really cold toward the coyote genius. Tech wasn't sure what he had done to make the chief so upset with him. Maybe it was just a bunny thing, because Lexi would get cranky for a week every month, too.

Tech decided to go down to the training room for one last session before they all left. When he arrived, he found the lone female of the team mauling the remains of what used to be a training dummy. "Hey, Lex," he said as he passed her to get in the simulator. "Hey Tech," she replied, glaring at the scraps on the floor. She seemed surprisingly hostile, she seemed in an okay mood earlier.

"What's the matter?" he asked, halting. She sighed and dropped to the floor, her legs folding beneath her as if they couldn't hold her up anymore. He rushed over to her and kneeled, fearing maybe she wasn't completely ready to be on a mission quite yet, that she wasn't healed completely.

"Tech, I - I don't know what to do," she said helplessly, her ears hanging limp. "Ace is - he's not - I don't know what to do," she repeated, fighting back tears. Tech put a gentle hand on her back, unsure of what to say. Female emotions were highly reactive, and he didn't want her to explode. She rested her head on his shoulder and sniffled. He pulled out the towel he used to polish his machines from out of his pocket and handed it to her. She took it gratefully, wiped her face, and blew her nose. Tech patted her back, silently letting her know he was there, and that hopefully everything would be okay.

Unfortunately, Ace took that moment to walk by and look in the windows of the training room. Red hot fury washed over him at the sight of his girlfriend wrapped in his best friend's arm. He debated on thundering in and demanding an explanation, but he just stalked off to his room.

_Two can play that game_, he thought maliciously, _I could get any girl I wanted._ His thoughts astonished him; Lexi was the only girl he wanted, he'd never hurt her by flirting with others. _She'd do that to you, apparently_, his mind betrayed him. He shook his head to clear it, and started researching Escuela Divertida.

His search informed him of several different options of escape, should anything happen.. He also found that Kiara Davis, gorgeous star of the soap opera _Last Chance_, was a teacher there. He himself didn't care much for the show, but he knew that Tech never missed an episode. _Not that he would admit it_, thought Ace with a smile, shaking his head.

However, something was bothering him about the scene in the training room. Lexi was on the floor with her ears down and wiping tears from her face. Tears. What had happened? Why had he stormed off without checking to make sure she was okay? Some boyfriend.

"Checking out escape routes, Chief?" came a soft voice from the doorway of the computer room. He was overjoyed that Lexi came to seek him out, then ashamed. Of course her super hearing would've detected his stomping pace. She'd known something was wrong and, if he was right, came to him despite her own pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked the question that had been haunting him. She nodded and tried to smile, but failed and looked away. Odd, usually she was a pretty happy person. He frowned and got up from his chair, striding over to her, but she held up a hand to keep him in place.

"Don't touch me," she whispered, trying to compose herself. She didn't want Ace to see her falling apart any more than he already had in the training room. He was acting so strange, and she didn't ever know what reaction to expect from him. "I don't know what's gotten into you lately."

Ace fired back, his temper rising, "Yeah? Well I don't either! What's up with you and Tech becoming so close, eh?" Lexi was stunned that he had spoken to her like that, and disgusted with what he had said. "For your information,_ Chief_, who was it that came and checked on me when I was…well, not myself? Tech. He's like my brother, and you should know that," she spat condescendingly. "And if you were wanting to end 'us', you just had to say so," she continued, her eyes getting wet, "You didn't need to bring Tech into it."

And with that, she fled.


	18. One Last Day

Chapter 18: One Last Day

Ace watched in horror as Lexi ran away. _From me_, he thought miserably. What had caused him to say such hateful things? He dragged his feet back to his chair and sank into it. _Maybe meditating will help_, he decided, and went to his room. It took all he had not to go to the door across the hall and beg the distraught female to take him back, although he was sure she knew he was standing outside her door.

And right he was. Lexi knew her leader and - ex? - boyfriend was located right outside her room. She did her best to hold in her emotions until she heard him enter his own room, then let the pent-up tears flow and the sobs shake her shoulders. How had any of this happened? Why was he jealous of Tech, of all anthros? It just didn't add up, and it was breaking her heart.

Correction: Heart already broken.

She had one more day before the rest of the team wanted to leave. They were all anxious to get the job done as quickly as possible and come back home. She herself had wanted to stall, to have some time away from Ace, but she wasn't going to disappoint the team. She wiped her tears away and took a short nap to cure a case of bloodshot eyes and an aching heart.

She woke up quite a few hours later to the sound of soft knocking on her door. "Hey, Lex?" Tech called, "It's suppertime; are you going to come join us?"

"No, thank you," she answered, still laying on her bed.

"Are you sure? I could bring it to you if you'd like."

"While tempting, I'm really not all that hungry, Tech. But thanks anyway."

She didn't hear him leave for a moment. Then as his footsteps echoed down the empty hall, she decided that she could sleep a little more.

She also decided the next morning that she was going to spend her last day on herself. A few days earlier she had received an email invite to a party by a friend she had made while in the newspaper business, and she had RSVP'd that she'd be in attendance. She gave herself a French manicure, pedicure, and bought a cute strapless fuchsia cocktail dress with matching five-inch heels for the occasion. She applied her makeup with the utmost of care, clipped in hair extensions, curled her hair and added a ribbon around her ears that matched her dress.

When she examined herself in the mirror, she felt very pleased with her appearance, but something didn't seem right. She was still missing that certain something that completed the outfit. She puzzled over it, then a gleam of silver caught her attention. The locket that Ace had given her.

She didn't want to wear it. But the more she thought about it, the more she was convinced that it was the small piece of jewelry that would make everything complete. She opened the locket to see the smiling faces of her teammates and, most importantly, her dad. She closed it and fastened the silver chain it was attached to around her neck. She gazed once more at her reflection, and couldn't help but squeal in excitement. Now she was ready.

She left her room and headed for Tech's lab. Yes, she knew that if anyone saw her going there it was going to complicate things immensely, but she didn't want to leave without a way of protecting herself in case her super powers weren't enough. She strolled through the double doors and immediately found the coyote genius working on another project.

"Hey Tech, could I ask you a favor?" she inquired, trying to figure out what that thing was in front of her friend. He looked up and his jaw dropped.

"Are you and Ace going out tonight?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Ace and I are over, I think," she admitted sadly. "But anyway, do you have any weapons that could be concealed under this?" She indicated her form-fitting dress. He cocked his head to the side, thinking hard, then brightened.

"Aha!" he exclaimed, jumping up and running to retrieve a miniature gun. "This little baby fires electric shocks like none other. It's kinda like a Tech-ed out taser gun," he said proudly, handing it to her along with a strap to put around her leg. She put the strap on, then tucked the gun in.

"Cool," she said. "Thanks a lot!"

"Nah, don't mention it," he smiled, but it faded. "So if you aren't going out with Ace, where are you going that you need a weapon for?"

She laughed and said, "Well, I probably won't need it; it's more of a just in case kinda thing. But anyways, one of my friends invited me to a dance party, and you know how much I love dancing!" She grinned.

"Okay…? Well have fun," he chuckled, "Don't stay out too late." She guffawed and left the lab, the excitement of going to a party finally hitting her full force. She barely contained a squeal as she passed the main room. She glanced in and waved to Rev, who had looked out the doorway just at that moment. He smiled and waved back, then got up and ran over to her.

"Lexi!-oh-my-goodness-you-look-absolutely-gorgeous!-would-you-mind-if-I-grabbed-a-camera-and-took-a-picture-with-you?-hold-on-I'll-be-right-back!" He took off and returned with his Pixelens 3000 before most of what he had said sank in. He put an arm around her shoulders and made such a funny face that she just had to laugh. He clicked the picture, then one-arm hugged her. "Have-a-great-time-Lex!-we-all-know-that-you-deserve-it-and-I-know-that-Ace-has-had-a-bit-of-a-temper-lately-but-I'm-sure-he'll-get-over-it-just-have-a-good-last-day-in-the-'Tropolis!"

She smiled brightly, touched by her friend's words, and responded, "Thanks, Rev. I plan on it." With that, she spun and strutted away.

What she didn't know was that Ace had come out from his room and saw the scene with Rev. _She's so beautiful!_, he thought, awestruck. Where was she going? Why hadn't she told him?

Then he remembered, _because we're over._


	19. Soap Opera Drama

Ch. 19 - Soap Opera Drama

The party was already rocking strong by the time Lexi arrived. She had pulled up in the Maserati that a local dealer had given to the team, shocking the valet. When he reached his hand out for the keys, she apologized, "Sorry, but my friend Te-rry rigged it to where it's voice activated." She mentally kicked herself for almost blowing her cover by mentioning Tech's name. But Mr. Goggle-Eyes didn't seem to notice too much, he was staring at her now. Feeling more than a little uncomfortable, she laughed nervously and asked where she could park. By now more valets were arriving, having come back from performing the duties they were hired for. He pointed to what looked like a huge chicken coop, a long skinny building with a garage door. She smiled at him, and sped off.

She slowed down to a stop in front of the door, and watched as it automatically rose for her to enter. When it was all the way up, she slowly drove forward to find an empty spot among the dozens of shiny cars. None quite as high standard as hers, but still well taken care of.

She got out and walked back to the entrance of the party, trying hard to ignore the stares of the valets. _What? They act like they haven't seen a woman before_, she thought, hurrying past them. When she walked in, she found that she was pretty much stuck. The place was packed with dancing bodies, and if it weren't for her heels, she wouldn't have been able to see over them all. She scanned the crowd for some way to get through.

Her eyes locked on a refuge, and a smile spread across her face. A video game center.

Ace glumly sat and watched the television with Duck, not really paying attention to what was on the screen. What on Acmetropolis could he do to get Lexi back? He thought back to what she had said the other day. _'You didn't have to bring Tech into it.' _Maybe he should apologize to his teammate before he tried anything.

He got up and trudged over to the lab to see what the coyote was working on. He found Tech sitting in a chair with his back to the door, intensely watching a laptop. Ace came a little closer to see what was so important. A very pretty woman-he remembered it was Kiara Davis-was onscreen with a man and they were fighting, it seemed.

_So, Tech's watching soap operas? Weird_, he thought. He ventured closer to the genius and cleared his throat. Tech jumped and automatically shut the laptop as he spun his chair around. "Uh, hey Chief," Tech stuttered, trying not to blush. "What can I do for you?"

"Nei, it's more what can _I_ do for _you_," Ace admitted, deciding to postpone the questioning. "I know I haven't been very courteous to ya lately, and I came to apologize." Tech lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting.

"I've been a jerk-" Ace started.

"Understatement," Tech coughed.

Ace shrugged sheepishly, and continued, "-and I just wanted to say I'm sorry. It's just I overheard you and Duck talking the other day about Lexi, and-"

"What? When?" Tech interrupted again, looking confused.

"A few weeks ago, when Lexi was still recovering. Duck said that you loved her and you wanted her for yourself and I'm not good enough for her and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Chief. You thought we were talking about Lexi?" Tech asked, shocked. Ace nodded, puzzled, and tried to go on, "-but you said you two couldn't tell me, so-" Tech was shaking his head, and the bunny stopped.

"That's not what it was at all, Ace," the coyote began. "Truth is…" he started to turn red, "…we were talking about a soap opera."

Ace was stunned. "Wouldn't happen to be the same one that you were watching just now, would it?"

The genius was blushing to the max. "I, uh…Well, you see I get bored sometimes and, er…Yeah, it was," he finally admitted.

The leader was trying to piece things together. So if he didn't want Lexi, why was he so thrilled to go on a mission so far from home? To a school where his knowledge would surpass that of the teachers?

Wait. Teachers-Kiara Davis-Soap operas-Tech? "You're in love with Kiara Davis?"

The coyote didn't say anything, but his expression spoke for him. The bunny smiled. "You'll get her. Who could turn down our Tech?"

"Well, if I'm completely honest…I've never had a girlfriend, Ace."

"Seriously?"

"No girls were ever interested in me, and what's to say _she_ is?"

"Hmm. We'll find a way, buddy. Mark my words, we'll make you as happy as me and Lex-well, as happy as we were, anyway," he said sadly. "Hopefully when she comes home tonight, I can fix my wrongs. If I haven't hurt her enough as it is. Speaking of, I never quite got my apology out to ya-"

"Apology accepted, Chief. Jealousy makes us do some stupid things, huh?"

"Yeah, no kidding. I screwed up the best thing I ever had."

"You know, she's generally a forgiving person. But she's gonna make it as hard for you as it was for her."

"I know. But I'd do anything to get her back. By the way, did she tell you were she was going?"

"Yeah, some kind of dance party a friend invited her to." A movement in a security camera monitor caught their eyes. "Looks like she made it home all right," Tech commented. "Go wait for her in the TV room. I'm going to bed."

"Okay. And Tech?" Ace called over his shoulder as he was leaving. Tech's ears perked to show he was listening as he reset the alarms. "Thanks for forgiving me."

"Anytime, Chief. Let's just hope she does the same."

The bunny walked out to the main room and sat on the couch, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the love of his life. What could he say that she would understand. _Yeah, Lex, I was a jerk but you should take me back just because._ That wouldn't work.

However, he didn't have much time to think it over. A steady clip could be faintly detected outside, and the doors slid open.


	20. Defensive Apologies

Lexi walked through the doors with a smile on her face. After kicking major butt at the vintage video games (Star Wars Battlefront II was her favorite), she was asked to dance by a whole bunch of _really _cute guys. However, there was only one guy she longed to dance with more than the rest… Her spirits dropped a bit as she walked on to the kitchen to grab some toast. Ace didn't seem to even want to be in the same room as her anymore.

"Didja have fun?"

She whirled around to face the voice, eyes glowing and prepared for an attack. The object of her thoughts held up his hands in front of him in a gesture that said he wasn't going to hurt her.

_Good luck with that_, she thought, still on alert for whatever harsh thing he was going to say next. She searched for a 'safe' answer.

"It was all right."

"What all did you do?"

"What's it matter to you?" It popped out of her mouth before she could stop it. He looked surprised and a little hurt. She would've felt bad, but how miserable had _he_ made _her_? She sighed and threw the toast away, having lost her appetite. She turned to head for her room to change into something less extravagant, but she felt a hand on her arm. She glanced down at it with a disdainful eyebrow raised, and it slowly retracted back to an apologetic Ace.

"Lex, I'm sorry-"

"Oh, you're _sorry?_" she spun on her very high heel to face him. "And what might you be sorry for?"

"Calm down-"

"Don't you tell me to be calm! I've been calm, Ace! Even with all the pain you put me through, I've been calm." With that, she kicked off her heels and fled to her room, slamming the button to close her door with excessive force. She fought angry tears as she changed into her pajamas and took off all her accessories, including Tech's gun. She heard a knock on the door.

"What?" she spat.

"Lexi, I'm sorry I-"

"Sorry you're a selfish jerk? Pfft, suuuuuure. That'll be the day," she huffed, turning on her stereo to listen to some Josh Turner. His deep, wholesome voice always warmed her heart and soothed her mind. She flopped onto her bed as the beginning strains of _Jacksonville_ came on. She closed her eyes, already beginning to get lost in his low timbre, when Ace started knocking again. She decided to ignore him and let the music carry her away.

That is, until the knocking turned to pounding. She stood up, infuriated, and opened the door.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" she ground out, hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Lexi, please just listen to me-"

"Why?"

"If you'd shut up for a minute, you'd find out," he said, quickly getting irritated that she wouldn't give him the time of day. She cocked a hip and folded her arms across her chest, waiting. "Yes, I'm sorry I've been a selfish jerk, as you so bluntly put it. I had no right, I know, and I hurt your feelings, which I never-well, yeah there were times that I wanted to lash out and did, but I didn't-I didn't think it would affect you that much. I was stupid, I didn't meditate over anything…I just did what I thought I should, and it didn't turn out to be the right thing. But I will never hurt you ever again, Lex. I swear I'll-"

She laughed derisively. "You make me want to believe you, Ace, but really? What happens when some other guy comes along and flirts? You're going to act like this again, I know it. History has a way of repeating itself.

"And as much as I love you, I'm not ignorant enough to think that you won't ever hurt me. For a while that's all you've been doing, and I'm done. I'm done, Ace. I don't want to be 'us' anymore, nor do I _ever_ want to be again. We can still be friends and teammates, but that's it. Love dies down eventually; it's not like 'we' would've lasted anyway."

"You don't know that," he growled, livid. "Maybe if you wouldn't attract every guy you come across, we wouldn't be in this situation at all!"

"See what I mean about history repeating?"

"Yes-no-why can't you just let me apologize? You can't keep your mouth shut for five seconds-"

"Oh, so it's my fault now?"

"Lex-"

"You know, I think I'm done here. Because apparently, it's all MY fault, because YOU can't be a man! So, Chief, I'm not asking. I'm not telling. I'm forcing you to drop this, and move on. Maybe on the mission tomorrow you'll find the right gal. It's just not me." And she closed the door in his face, not letting him see the tears that were ready to gush down her face.

Ace just stood there, fuming. How dare she close the door in his face when he was trying to apologize? He took a few deep breaths to try to put the situation into perspective. Yes, he had been wrong to yell at her. She too had been wrong to yell at him, although he knew he deserved it.

He also knew that he had just lost her forever.

_Maybe not_, a voice in his head peeped as he dejectedly trudged back to his room. Maybe something on the mission would ignite the spark again and they would be back together. He could only hope. In the meantime he would back off a bit, give her some space to settle down. He figured he could probably use the space too, to get his head back on straight.

**THIS IS NOT THE END OF ACE/LEXI!**


End file.
